The Lion King 3 Kellan's Journey
by Kellan26
Summary: Kellan is a mischievous cub who has been forced to became a rouge, with his past lurking behind him, all seems lost, until the daughter of Kiara and Kovu brings him back to Pride Rock. All seems fine until Kellans past catches up with him, but is it truly a bad thing?
1. Danger and New Faces

**Kellan's POV:**

Run. Run. Run. It's what I keep telling my body to do, yet it doesn't seem to want to. Figures. The time I most need my body to do something, and it just quits on me. Guess that's what a lack of decent nutrition can do for you. The Outlands was a barren, rocky landscape, unable to house many species, or hold much water. Yet there still is so many of us left out here. Yeah, I'd totally want to live there.

The cut below my mouth continued to slowly lose blood. It was actually close enough to where I could lick it. So, naturally, I did. I don't recommend it.

The world was starting to seem blurry, everything was spinning. The combination of exhaustion and blood loss was finally taking its toll. I look up at the starry night and think, If this is the last thing I look at before I join the Great Kings of the past, well, at least I know that's not where I belong. My whole life I was raised to be an Outsider, a Killer! and I started at a very young age, well not that young seeing as I'm still a cub, Still, would've been nice to know, though, where I belong. Guess it wasn't meant to be.

As my legs finally grew to weak to support the weight of my body, I collapse onto the grass and dirt that will presumingly serve as my final resting place.

I look up at the stars and think, There wasn't any way to cheat death. No scheme, no trick, no nothing. If there was one part of the Circle of Life the Outlanders did believe in, it was death. It was their way of survival. It was my way of survival. However, even though I know everyone faces death eventually, I just never thought this would be the way the conniving Kellan would go out. Bloody, exhausted, alone. As I close my eyes one final time, I saw what looked to be four paws.

"Tau?" I managed to whisper before darkness overtook me.

 **Kali's POV:**

Run. Run. Run. That's all I wanted my body to do. Unfortunately, right when I absolutely NEED my body to do something, it's to exhausted to do anything. Curse these tiny legs.

I heard footsteps coming near my hiding place. This is it. I'm done. This is how Princess Kali was going to get out.

"Finally," I heard the figure outside say, who I knew all too well.

"Tag," the figure tagged me on my back, which changed the roles between my Uncle Kion and myself. He finally had a day off from the Lion Guard today, and I was going to make the most of it.

Before Uncle Kion could run off, since he was no longer it, he noticed my condition.

"You look exhausted. Come on. Let's take a break and get a drink," my uncle suggested.

"Alright," I said, saddened that we stopped playing. I attempted to make my way out of the crevice I hid myself in. Unfortunately, I was unable to do so. So, I had to admit what was probably more embarrassing than tripping over your own two feet.

"I'm stuck." I said trying to wiggle myself out of what I thought was the best hiding spot.

Uncle Kion walked over to me with a slight grin on his face, I knew what he was about to say, so I said it before the words even reached his lips.

"Yes, I know, it's funny now can you help me out before I tell my Daddy on you." I said thinking that stupid look he had would fly off.

"Ok ok Kali calm down, let's get you out of here and back to Pride Rock" Uncle Kion said with that smirk of his.

He grabbed me by the scruff on my neck and pulled me out like it was nothing.

"Are you sure you were stuck Kali?" Uncle Kion said with a serious tone.

"It sure felt like it, can we go home now please" I said with a toothy grin, he just looked at me and shook his head saying No.

"Kali look at you, you're all muddy, I don't want your mother mad at me because I left you all dirty, come on let's go get you cleaned up" he said smiling.

"Ughhh... do we have to Uncle Kion" I said with my head hung low, I really hate baths.

"Yes Kali, now, let's go" he said walking away from me.

I picked my head up and began to run to catch up to my Uncle. As we made our way into the tall grass I noticed that the grass almost hid me completely, so I took this as my chance to pounce on Uncle Kion.

I made my way around him without being seen, he was in my sights, he was just sitting there, I dug my claws into the earth so I could get better traction, I slowly moved closer to my Uncle, taking steady breaths, making sure I was not heard.

On three I was going to jump on his body and scare him half to death, this is going to be great, 3… 2…..1.

I leapt from the earth towards Uncle Kion, but before I could even blink, he ducked and I fell into a pool of water.

I sat there waiting for something to happen, I slowly opened my eyes and look up to see my Uncle with a full on smile looking down at me.

"Let me guess, taking pouncing lessons from your mother… Right?" He said trying to hold back the laughter.

"Who else...Uncle" I said defending my mother.

"Well at least you're all clean, let's get you home" he said waiting for me to get out of the water.

I quickly ran up to him and walked along his side, after we had walked in silence for a bit I decided to say something.

"Uncle Kion how do you feel about my Daddy being your sister's mate?" I said looking up to him while we walked.

"First off, aren't you a little too young to be asking those kind of question, but just so you know, I respect Kovu and I feel like he will raise you perfectly and he will take care of us all" he said looking down at me.

"Yeah my Daddy is pretty cool" I said jumping around.

We approached the steps of Pride Rock and were about to go up to see my Mom and Dad, but just as if it was supposed to happen my Dad comes running down and stops right before he hits Uncle Kion and I.

My Dad looked at me for a second, then looked at Kion, and then turned his head back to me.

"Kali I need to speak with Kion alone for a little bit, can you go find your mother". He said with a concerned look.

"Fine" I said pouting, I made my way up the steps but turned around a corner so I could listen to what Dad and Kion where talking about, but I could not see them.

"Kovu, what's wrong… you looked worried"

"Kion, I need you to summon The Lion Guard"

"Why what's wrong"

"Kion… Do you remember about a year ago, we banished some lions and lionesses for trying to kill Kiara"

"Yes she's my sister, if I recall those traitors tried to avenge Zira or something"

"Yes, we just got word that a few Lions have been spotted fighting on the border of the Pride Lands, take your Guard and solve this problem"

"I will take care of it Kovu, See ya later"

I heard Uncle Kion paws fade off into the distance, which means I better run to the den before daddy finds out I was eavesdropping.

I quickly made my way up to the den and ran inside. Once I got inside I seen my mother lying down, looking worried, I had to play it cool.

"Hi Mom, how was patrol today" I said trying to sound as casual as possible.

"It went fine, why do you ask Kali?"

"Ummmm no reason" I said stretching my legs out.

My mother smiled and released a small laugh before she sighed and stretched out her paw. I raised a brow not knowing what her actions were, but, when she placed her paw on me and dragged me to her fluffy chest, I knew I would be forced to nuzzle my mother.

"Mommy...y-you're crushing me." I groaned trying to pull away from her only to fail miserably causing her to laugh at me. I struggled to move. I rolled my eyes but gave into her warm hug. A purr escaped me. I pressed my forehead against hers and she did the same.

"Kali don't get into much trouble ok" she said rubbing the top of my head.

"Mom you know I don't get into trouble" I said trying to make her not worry about me.

As our touch lingered, the sound of someone clearing their throat made my ears twitch and for my eyes to flutter open only to land on my beautiful Aunt Vitani.

"Hello Vitani." My mother's voice was soft and welcoming.

"We're not interrupting are we?" Vitani quickly asked, her tawny cheeks turning a soft pink color.

"Of course not," my mother assured causing Vitani to smile and turn her head towards her hind legs.

"Come on out, Mzuri." She said and slowly my lovely cousin creeped out from behind her mom. She was always the shy type. Never getting into trouble, unless i'm around.

"Hey, Mzuri!" I practically yelled standing from my mother's embrace. She smiled and mumbled "H-hello".

"Why don't you two go on and play? We have important things to discuss." My mother said glancing between us and Vitani. We agreed and quickly took off.

Mzuri and I made our way out of Pride Rock, little did my cousin know I was leading her to the place my father said never to go.

"Um Kali, where exactly are we headed" Mzuri asked while walking besides me. I did not want to freak her out so I told her a little lie.

"Ughhh my Father said that there was something I should check on outside the Pride Lands" I assured. I looked over at Mzuri and she still looked scared.

Once we were clear of the watchful eye of the Pride Lands we began to walk to where my father had said there was a group of outsider lions fighting.

"Do you hear something" Mzuri asked under her breath.

"Yeah it sounds like, heavy breathing" I stated as my ears began to twitch in the direction of the breathing.

"Come on Mzuri, it's coming from over here" I whispered, moving towards the breathing even more.

"Maybe it's the outsider!" Mzuri stated, wait, how did she know where I was taking her?. I'm so confused.

As we moved closer to the breathing, I tripped over something…

"Umph ow what the he-"

Before I could finish my sentence, I look over to see what I tripped on, and it's not what I was expecting, it was a lion cub!, just like me, well he looked different, he had scratches all over his body and was bleeding on his mouth, he had brown fur and a darker shade of brown for his truff atop his head, what I did not notice was that he was passed out on the dirt.

"Kali, that looks like an outsider I think w-we should go before he wakes up" Mzuri stumbled to talk.

"We can't just leave him here" I said worryingly,

I got up and walked over to him and put my paw on his chest and nudged him.

I tapped on his chest and to no avail, nothing happened.

"Kali I think he's dead… Can we please go now".

I stared at the poor cub, but right before I was about to leave with Mzuri, his cold, ice blue eyes shoot open like lighting and his eyes stared deep into mine.

It left me frozen with fear...

 **Hey guys, I hope you like my story, I have a lot of help and I hope to continue to keep writing it, thanks guys, PEACE!**


	2. The Start

**Kellan's POV:**

My head was pounding. Every limb in my body was sore and almost numbed from the intensity of my run. Oh, my everything just hurts. If I'm gonna die, then can I GET ON WITH IT! Right as I internally scream, my eyes feel the pain of light hitting them. Wait? Light? I squinted hard to tune out the light, which must have caught the attention of someone.

"Easy, outlander. You're not dead, yet. You came close, but you're not dead," I heard a female voice say.

I attempted to open my eyes to see if I could catch a glimpse at my savior, or saviours, doesn't matter much.

Once I manage to focus my eyes, I spot a cream colored cub with sparkling blue eyes.

"Good. You're awake. So, Mr Outsider, do you got a name?" She asked.

"K-Kellan," I manage to get out through the pain in my... Everything.

"Well hi Kellan, my name is Kali" The spunky cub said with a optimistic tone in her voice.

"Ugh ok?... Where exactly am I" I said while struggling to get up off my paws.

She looked at me like I was insane, she got up from her sitting position and turned and circled me.

I just shot back a look of confusion at her.

"What exactly are you doing" I said with a confused tone.

"Mzuri, I don't think Kellan here knows who I am?" Kali said with a mocking tone.

I'm going to guess and say that the other lion cub sitting behind Kali was Mzuri, she scanned me over from a distance, looking more scared than anyone should be.

"Kali, I don't think we should make the outsider angry" Mzuri whispered.

Thinking that these two were afraid of me. Made me a little happy, I was born and raised in the Out Lands, and out there it was either eat... Or be eaten. So obviously I choose to eat, so just to have these two scared of me, made my horrible day, turn a little brighter.

So I got down to the ground and stuck my behind in the air, ready to pounce on Kali, but for some reason Kali ruined the moment.

"Mzuri, look at him, he thinks he's a big bad outsider" Kali mocked.

I got back up to my sitting position, feeling a little embarrassed. I looked around to try a figure out where I was and I noticed Mzuri looking down at my paws.

"Umm what's wrong with your friend Kali?" I said making eyes contact with her so she knew what I was talking about.

"Kali look at his claws, there exposed, do you think he's going to hurt us?" Mzuri whispered.

"Kali even if he did want to hurt us he's not going to do a good job I'm obviously stronger" Kali said sounding tough.

"Really... I just want to know where I am, is that so hard" I said with a little bit of haist.

"Ok Kellan, first off, don't talk to me like that, second, your in the Pride Lands, and third i'm Kali, daughter of Prince Kovu and Princess Kiara" she proudly stated.

My jaw flew open, she was the daughter of the prince and princess?, she's so stuck up, but whatever, I don't really know what it's like being in her place so.

"Kellan, I don't mean to pressure you into doing something you don't want to do but, I think you should come back to my home and rest and rebuild your strength" Kali's voice went from mocking and teasing to caring within a few seconds.

"Are you sure that's ok with your parents, I don't know how they will react to someone like me" I said with my head down.

"Kellan we found you half dead, let's get you to a resting place before the other half of you dies" Kali said jokingly.

I laughed and began to get up but the unbearable pain that I had forgot was there kicked back in. Once I started to walk I immediately collapsed back onto the dirt.

"Kellan how are we supposed to get you back if you keep wanting to lay down" Kali said laughing at herself.

"Ha ha ha your so funny, maybe go get one of your older friends or parents to come get me, I can barely stand up" I shot back at her silly remark.

"C'mon Kellan." Kali said trying to get me to stand.

"I-I can't...it hurts." I coughed a bit and shook my head from the dirt.

"Great. No one in the lands is gonna want to help him!" Kali groaned.

"But I know who will!" Mzuri said with a bright smile.

"Of course! Uncle Mheetu and Aunty Shanni! Mzuri you get them, tell them to bring water and anything to wrap his cuts in, I'll stay here with him," Kali gave the instructions to Mzuri. Mzuri zoomed away running quickly back to Pride Rock.

I actually tried to get up at the moment. My legs shook with pain, my head was pounding, I couldn't take it. I stumbled down and Kali caught my head before it slammed down to the ground. She saw every cut and scar I had with streams of blood.

"How did you get tho-" she said before I cut her off.

"I-I don't wanna t-talk about i-it," I groaned and lied back down.

"It'll be okay, okay?" Kali attempted to comfort me. I smiled weakly and shut my eyes for a few minutes to rest.

"Kellan...Kellan!...Kellan wake up!" Kali yelled.

"Huh!" My ice blue eyes opened quickly.

"You were passing out. Stay awake." She said.

"Sorry." I yawned and felt even more drowsy.

"Kali!" Mzuri called from a distance.

"Good! Help is here, Where are they?" She asked.

"They're on their way. Aunty Shanni said for us to spread this baobab goo all over his cuts and lick away the blood." She answered.

"I can lick myself clean," I said raising a brow, not wanting strangers to be licking me. Therefore I did it myself, not enjoying it at all. The taste is just awful. After I licked one clean, Kali spread the goo, making it sting.

"Ow!" I winced.

"Hold still or it'll hurt more," Kali rolled her eyes.

"Sss! Aagh!" I slurred my "S's" in pain and groaned as each one hurt.

"Girls!" A deep voice rumbled startling me. The large lion figure walked closer, he was covered in shadows. His strong build intimidated me greatly and his booming voice scared me a bit.

"Woah there little brah. It's all good. Calm down we're here to help you," he said.

Once the light hit his face, his olive green eyes reminded me of scar. But his eyes seemed kinder. Softer. His pupils were barely even there, like Scar, but again they seemed good. Not evil. He had tan fur with no colored paws and a black mane, with a scar over his right eyebrow.

"Oh you poor thing," another adult lion said. A lioness. Her voice as soft as silk. Her tan fur was a shiny and fluffy coat, and she was very small. She looked like about the height and length of a 15 year old lion. Her peacock feather piercing indicated she was a gypsy and her eyes mesmerized me. Her right eye was red but her left eye was blue.

"Don't worry sweetie, we'll wrap those cuts up real quick." She smiled with her voice relaxing me.

"W-who are you?"

"Prince Mheetu and Princess Shanni, our aunt and uncle. They're fifth in line for the throne!" Kali boasted.

"Kali, you know how your aunt and I feel about you boasting about our place in line. We told you we don't care about the throne, or the position we're in. We're just here for family and that's that," Mheetu stated as he wrapped my cuts in wax leaves and vines. He was a humble lion I could tell.

"And who might you be little one?" Mheetu's deep voice rumbled as he asked.

"I-I'm Kellan." I said as my body soon felt better and cared for.

"Well you're all wrapped up...Oh Mheetu look at him!" Shanni cooed. She pinched my cheeks making my eyes water from the coddling.

"You are the sweetest little mumpkin i've ever seen!" Shanni continued.

"Honey, leave the boy alone,he's hurting enough already," Mheetu nudged her away.

"Mheetu! Honey. I say we have a cub of our own!" She said cuddling him. He nervously gulped and spoke, "haha..ha..uh..y-yeah right! Pshht! And have another trouble maker around these lands?" He joked nervously as he ruffled my hair tuft.

"Mheetu please! I want us to be parents," she begged.

"U-uh...we'll talk about it." He cleared his throat.

"Ahem! Anyway... let's take him to Kovu. He'll need a good place to stay".

And with that he picked me up by the scruff.

Kali and Mzuri began giggling and laughing as he carried me.

"This is stupid!" I groaned. Mheetu then dropped me.

"Look, we're doing everything we can to help you, so you either you get on my back or I carry you by the scruff. If not you can walk on by and go home." He said a bit annoyed by now.

"Okay okay, I'll get on your back." I rolled my eyes. He crouched down and Shanni placed me on his back comfortably. I noticed some scars on his neck as his mane moved a bit. He shook his head and his mane fell perfectly back into place.

"Doing okay back there?" Kali asked.

"Just fantastic" I groaned in pain.

The walk was long and talkative. Mainly Shanni trying convince Mheetu into having a cub. He was quite reluctant and all.

"I don't see why we can't," she whined.

"I never said we can't it's just a lot to think about and to plan and a huge responsibility. We have some responsibility already since we're royals. I don't care for it but we have to. We aren't that important-"

"Mheetu you're changing the subject!" She groaned.

"Look honey I do want a cub it's just...with all the issues going on."

"Issues?" I asked.

"Uh, that's confidential." Mheetu said clearing his throat again.

"I understand that but Mheetu we're safe. We're safe in the Pride Lands. Please," she begged giving him big glossy doll eyes.

He sighed and chuckled and looked at her. She took it as a no. But then he spoke," If you really want a cub...then we can have a cub."

"You really mean it!?" Shanni leaped.

"I really mean it, yes," He laughed and they nuzzled.

"Gross, emotional stuff." I said sarcastically.

"Oh hush you," Mheetu hushed me.

"So uncle Mheetu what's going on with the problems?" Mzuri asked.

"Confidential," he said in a sing-song voice.

"Is it the outlanders fighting at the edge of the Pride Lands?" Kali said. Mheetu came to a quick stop making me jerk and hit my nose on his collarbone.

"Kali how do you know that!?" Mheetu snapped. Kali cowered.

"Uh...umm..."

"You overheard Kion and your father talking! Oh great Kiara is going to kill me," he groaned sitting down. I slid down his back and hit the floor hard, letting out a yelp.

"Ow!"

"Oops.." Mheetu flopped his ears. He picked me up and put me on his back again. "Sorry Kellan."

"No problem," I said through gritted teeth.

"Pride Rock is just ahead. Kali, Mzuri, you two keep that a secret, don't tell any other cubs. You understand?" Shanni told Kali and Mzuri.

"Yes Aunt Shanni," Mzuri and Kali nodded.

As we took a turn from a rock, Pride Rock was therein all its glory, bold and proud.

"Wow," I gasped.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Shanni smiled.

"We live here!" Kali pointed out, smiling and jumping around Mheetu's paws. We made it to the steps of the large den that belonged to these Royals.

"Kovu!" Mheetu's booming voice roared.

Kovu? Kovu?, What does he mean Kovu? Where have I heard that name before?.

Then he came out. Kovu was much more masculine than Mheetu, Then once I seen his face and his scar I instantly remembered who he was. I was only a much smaller cub when he left to kill Simba, and ended up betraying us and becoming Prince.

But as he walked down, Mheetu still towered over him. This guy is a giant, yet so far he's a worthless royal not even caring about who he was!. Anyway, Mheetu took me off and lightly put me down on the floor.

"We found him hurt." Kali said. Kovu looked at her with a calm face.

"They called us over to help him. He was almost dead we-" Kovu cut Shanni off with a nod. He crouched down to me, and we looked face to face. He had the same eyes as mheetu, except emerald and a bit more stern.

"Who are you, why have you come here!?" He asked me.

I stood there staring at him, not knowing what to say. He was once an outlander too...and as Zira said, once an outlander, always an outlander.

Yo thanks guys for all the support and I just want to give a giant thank you to FanFiction920, Didibelieber3013 and Shanni13, without them, probably none of this could have been possible, they help me so much and please PLEASE go show them some appreciation, ok I hope you guys liked it and I will try to update every Monday, Don't quote me but still, thanks again guys, PEACE!


	3. A New Home

**Kellan's POV:**

We don't have time to watch another one!" Kovu snapped at Mheetu. Mheetu didn't seem like the kind to get angry quickly. He stood taller and blankly looked at Kovu.

"Have you forgotten who I am? I'm your wife's uncle! I'd like some respect from now on." He snapped.

"Oh, excuse me, your highness" he rolled his eyes and towered over Kovu and did a curtsey as a tease.

"Okay look, I'm sorry. But with all the fights and issues going on at the edge of the lands I don't see how bringing one of them here will help" Kovu said looking at me.

"What do you mean one of "them". You were one just as well as he is. Worse. You were out to kill Simba-" Mheetu was cut off.

"Enough!" Kovu snapped again. Mheetu's tail was twitching with anger, though his face didn't show it. Shanni noticed and broke the silence.

"Uh, Kovu, why don't we look after Kellan for a while?" Shanni stepped in.

"What?" Mheetu raised an eyebrow in sync with me.

"Yeah, Mheetu. It could give us a little nibble of what parenting is like," she smiled.

"Hmm" he said and looked down at me.

"Parenting?" Kovu raised an eyebrow.

"Shanni and I are planning to have a cub" Mheetu said a bit annoyed with Kovu now.

"Mmhmm." Shanni smiled. "Let us watch over this little troublemaker" Shanni said scooting me closer to her side with her small paws.

"And we'll be sure to keep him safe." She nuzzled my face with hers. It felt weird but I sat there quietly.

"Fine. But he sleeps in the cave below" Kovu said.

"Wow such luxury" Mheetu said under his breath.

"Guess we sleep there now until Kovu says other wise" Shanni told Mheetu.

"I'm going for a hunt" Mheetu said and kissed Shannis cheek before walking away with an annoyed tone.

"Well, Kellan. How does this sound?" Shanni asked me.

"Alright? I suppose." I shrugged.

"For now, you can manage to stay out of trouble." Kovu said glaring at me and walked back up Pride Rock to meet Queen Kiara again.

After Kovu was out of earshot...

"Well, I think that went well. What would you say, Kellan?" Shanni asked.

"Alright. I guess," I mumble, still not used to her. Shanni is a bit of an acquired taste. Hopefully, this does not list too long.

We descended Pride Rock and came upon the lower cave, my place of residence for the foreseeable future. It was a work in progress. It's not COMPLETELY unlivable, but I've seen worse, living in the Outlands and what not.

"What do you think, Kellan? Quaint enough for you?" Shanni asked.

"Sure," I mumbled shyly.

Shanni walked over and sat down next to me, looking me over.

"Kellan, what exactly happened to a little cub like yourself that you could get that beat up, I mean look at you?" Shanni said curiously.

"Well… I… Umm" I did not know how to tell her what I witnessed. Could she even handle it, well there is only one way to find out.

"Shanni it's kind of a long story but I'll try to sum it up" I said looking down at the ground, not really wanting to relive this horrible event.

"It's ok Kellan take your time, I don't have anywhere else to be" she laughed.

I have a feeling that her smile is about to fall right off her face once she hears my story.

"Well I don't really know what lead to this but I was lying with my parents in our cave like we always do, I remember my mom nuzzling me, for us being outsiders we loved each other dearly, me and my parents were a team. Who would have thought it would be the last time I ever got to nuzzle or kiss or even talk to my mom and dad, I remember hearing people running around outsider, when all of the sudden, We hear people screaming and a lot of commotion, my father went to the mouth of our cave look to see what was going on, and out of nowhere a lion jumped on my father and ripped his ugh-" I began to tear up not wanting to go on, but I had to.

"Before I knew it my father was lying on the floor, with blood everywhere, I was scared for life, I was a mess but my mother grabbed me by the scruff and we ran out of the outlands and Into the Pride Lands, when we thought we were in the clear my mother slowed down still holding me, but we must have been followed because another lion jumped on my mother, she fell over and that caused me to fly over behind a rock. I don't know why these lions were doing this but I will never forget the look in my mother's eyes, she was not fighting back, or crying, she just… smiled at me, like she always did, she looked into my eyes for the last time and mouthed the words "Run", I was in shock "Mom… Please" she just looked at me and the life faded from her eyes, without hesitation I ran, I did not want to stop, I did not know where I was going, I must have ran for hours until I collapsed, and that's when Kali and Mzuri found me." I told Shanni the whole story, every detail I could remember.

I was full on crying now, the look my mother gave me, I will never see her again. I could not contain the tears anymore, I just wanted to be alone, but as I wanted to get up and leave but I felt Shannis paw grab me and she pulled me into her fluffy chest.

Shanni shushed me and whispered sweet things to put me at ease.

"Shh, it's going to be okay Kellan. I promise this will all blow away in time. " her voice was… So calming for some reason.

And it did calm me down, I was just sobbing quietly.

"Shanni, I will never see her again or my father, I'm all alone" I said looking down.

"Kellan you're not alone, I'm here and so is Mheetu, we are here to look after you and care for you, you can come to us with anything" Shanni said still nuzzling me.

"Thanks Shanni" I said still sobbing, for some reason I felt like I could just cry in front of her.

Once she finally stopped hugging me, I limped over to a corner of the cave and lied down, I was so exhausted from today, I felt I just needed a nap.

I awoke to Shanni talking to Mheetu about the Cubs that they were going to be having. I did not want them to know that I was listening so I just stayed in my same position and just listened for a little bit.

"Kellan we know you're awake, why don't you come over here" Mheetu said.

I motioned my way over to where they were sitting and noticed the Mheetu had brought back a giant zebra for them to eat.

"Woah," I said.

"Uh huh," he groaned as he threw it off his back.

I looked at the zebra with my mouth watering and my legs shaking wanting to tear it apart.

I looked to Mheetu with begging eyes and I saw he sympathized me. I was not sure if I was allowed to eat or not.

"What are you waiting for?" He asked. "Dig in, you need it," He chuckled and ruffled my hair tuft.

I was shocked at first, was he really going to let me eat with them, I looked up at Shanni and she just nodded, my heart began to race, I was so excited.

I ran to the Zebra taking a rough bite eating so much I made a cavity. Mheetu and Shanni laughed and joined in eating.

"Wow slow down there buddy" Mheetu giggled, Shanni joining in on the laughing.

"Sorry" I said with my mouth full.

"Kellan don't talk with your mouth open" Shanni pointed out.

"Shanni give the kid a break" Mheetu said nuzzling Shanni.

I finished my last bite of meat, because I probably ate too fast my stomach really hurt. But it was still really good.

"I'm glad you liked it buddy" Mheetu smiled at how much I enjoyed the meal.

About three hours later, Mheetu was fast asleep,

I never figured him to be the type of lion to fall asleep before anyone else. Shanni was still awake just looking outside at the stars, I was lying in the same corner I was earlier today, with my eyes half shut, I did not really want to talk mainly because my stomach would not allow it.

After awhile of Shanni looking up at the stars she turned around and lied next to Mheetu, nuzzling him before she put her head down. On the other side of the cave where I was, it was freezing cold, so I was kinda shivering pretty loudly, I think Shanni must have heard me because she got up, walked over to me, I was still pretending I was asleep.

She looked down at me and I did not know what she was going to do, she grabbed me by the scruff and carried me over to where Mheetu and her were lying down, and she laid me right In between her and Mheetu. Then she lied back down and fell asleep. Now I feel a little awkward. But it was really warm right next to Mheetu and Shanni and it just felt so… Right!. So I curled up closer to Shanni and closed my eyes. Letting the dreams take me away.

I awoke to a mouth full of fur. I slowly opened my eyes to see I had moved from my previous spot. I was now being held by a giant, sleeping Mheetu. He was like cuddling me or something. How do I get myself out of this without waking up Mheetu of Shanni?.

I grabbed Mheetu's giant paw and tried to lift it up, why did he have to be so muscular, I kept trying until I could not lift anymore. But my ear flinched which means I heard a sound at the mouth of the cave.

I looked up to see a familiar face. Maybe she could help me out of this mess.

"Kali come help me please" I whispered not trying to wake up Mheetu or Shanni.

"Awww look at the little cub cuddling with his papa" Kali teased me, did she feel more powerful or something, did her parents ever tell her what an "Outsider" is?.

"Kali I mean it, please" I begged.

"Fine but you owe me" Kali said helping me lift Mheetu's giant paw.

I managed to get out and me and Kali walked together to the front of the cave. We sat down right outside, not saying anything to each other for awhile.

"Kellan, I was wondering if you would like to go play with me and Mzuri?" Kali finally said after a while of silence.

"Um… Are you sure your parents would want you to play with me, your father kind of hates me" I said not trying to sound mean.

"Well I deal with my dad, why don't you go and ask Shanni and Mheetu if you can leave for a little bit" Kali said.

For some reason that made me excited, I have not got to play with anyone for a while. My heart began to race.

"Ok I'll be right back, wait here" I said with a excited tone.


	4. Lost and Found

I ran inside the cold and dark cave I called home to find Mheetu and Shanni still fast asleep, I walked up to Mheetu and tried to wake him up.

"Mheetu?" I nudged his head but the giant was fast asleep. Shannis head slowly came up

"Yeah Kellan?" Shanni said.

"Shanni can I go play with Kali and Mzuri?" I asked with a toothy grin.

"Well...okay. Be back before sundown " she smiled.

"K-kellan," Mheetu yawned.

"Huh?" I asked looking at him.

"Y-yeah..before..." He stopped and yawned showing his huge teeth," before... sun rise.."

"Sundown," Shanni giggled.

"Yeah that," he said looking at me with drowsy eyes.

"Was that relevant ?" Shanni sassed him.

"Parenting practice?" He shrugged.

"Well keep practicing. Our little cub is going to depend on you a lot" she giggled. "Alright go on and play. Be safe," she smiled to me.

"You two are going to be great parents," I smiled to them as I started to prance out of the cave.

"That'll be pretty soon to one lucky lion," Mheetu smiled. I wasn't sure what he meant by it but he ruffled my hair tuft with his right paw and then yawned again, resting his head between his paws.

I walked out of the cave with a funny idea, I was going to pretend like they said that I could not play, and she Kali's reaction.

"Kali I don't think I can play today" I said trying to put on the best sad face I could.

"Kellan your such a bad liar" she said while looking at me.

"Wow you can see right through me" I giggled.

"That's one thing my dad showed me" Kali said as we began to walk towards the tall grass.

It was a very warm outside so I tried to run to get a breeze but I forgot that my paws were still a little sore.

"Owww why did I do that" I said stumbling.

"I don't know, maybe because your dumb" Kali said with a smirk.

"No your the dumb one, your highness" I said giving a little bow.

I don't think she liked that very much because next thing I knew she was on top of me giving me the stare down.

"My daddy also showed me that too" she said with a fake smile.

I was about to say something but out of the corner of my eye I seen Kovu and Kion running towards something a little farther from us.

"Kali get off of me" I said pushing her off and getting up to get a better look at where Kovu and Kion were running.

"Kali where is your dad going?" I said trying to show her.

"I don't know, but we are not going to find out by just sitting here" she said while getting up and running towards the direction of her father.

We did not really agree on things but we did agree on this, I got up and followed her.

Kali and I carefully and quickly followed behind Kovu and Kion. Our paws hitting the ground silently, dodging the wind and relying on the tall dry grass as coverage.

My paws were beginning to hurt again from this run and the one from the day previous. I was grateful to Kovu and Kion when they finally stopped running and began to walk in a hunting crouch.

"They're just hunting, Kellan. Let's go back." Kali spoke silently into my ear. I furrowed my brows and turned my head to get a better look at her.

"Why would a King and a leader of a Guard hunt when there's over twenty lionesses in their pride to do it for them?" I inquired causing her to open her mouth but she quickly closed it as my words began to make sense to her.

"Do you think it might be those Outsiders?" Kali let out a tiny squeal while I yelped at the sudden sound of Mzuri.

"What are you doing here?!" I almost yelled feeling my heart beating quickly.

"I-I wanted to join you guys.." She lowered her head in embarrassment but I decided not to mock her, this time, and focused my attention back on what Kovu and Kion were doing so far from their borders.

"You have no right being in my lands." Kovu's deep voice boomed causing me to flick my ears back and for Mzuri to whimper and cower beside Kali.

"Shh!" I hissed wanting to hear everything.

"The PrideLands belong to Kiara and her children. You own nothing here but your name." That voice. I knew that voice. Where had I heard that lions voice?

I heard Kovu growl while I silently applauded the lion for reminding Kovu of his true place in these lands.

"I am King regardless and as King I deserve respect." He defended himself poorly. Some king he is.

"Please, Lebna," A lioness spoke sharply, most likely his mate, "we mean no disrespect...we only ask for a place to rest. We have been traveling for days now..we are injured and my cub is in need of water." My eyes grew wide at the sound of the lions name and the sound of the lionesses voice. I knew them.

I flicked my ears up and stood from my crouching position, ready to run towards them. To stop Kovu from making any wrong decision towards them. But, I quickly recoiled at the sound of many paws hitting the grounds.

"What is that?" I asked turning around to face Kali and Mzuri.

"Those are the lionesses. I heard Kiara calling for them before I came looking for you two." Mzuri whispered though it was barely audible due to the tremble in her voice.

"All of them?" Kali asked, her crystal blue eyes growing wide. Mzuri nodded her head and moved closer to Kali in fear.

"What does that mean?" I asked suddenly frightened for the three lions facing judgment.

"Nothing good." Kali spoke honestly and I felt my heart fall to my butt.

Then, dozens of lionesses came running from every corner of the grass from which we were. Some growling others snarling another revealing sharp teeth.

"They can't do this." I spoke aloud and released a growl before taking off, my dark fur blending with the many lionesses that zoomed by me.

"Kellan!" Kali and Mzuri shrieked but I didn't have time to sit and explain to them why it was that I left. This was bigger than anything. These were three members of my old Pride and I wouldn't allow anything to happen to them.

My paw pads were burning as I raced getting whacked by a tail or grass making my eyes water from the stinging sensation. But, it was worth it when I saw my best friends white fur.

"Don't!" I yelled as I leaped in front of them skidding to a stop and landing nose to nose with a lioness I thought I would never see again.

"Kellan?" Her deep blue eyes filling with tears. I gulped and stepped away from her and took her in. The white fur, the dark pink rounded nose, the blue marking on her forehead, and those beautiful deep blue eyes.

I quickly rubbed my forehead against hers and I couldn't help but purr. I missed her. I pulled away and looked over at her mother and father, Asha and Lebna, they look like the last time I saw them. Lololi being the spitting image of her mother expect Asha had deep brown-orange eyes. Lebna was a strong lion with a pale blonde mane and the same blue eyes as Loli. The only thing new about Lebna and Asha were the cuts they had on their faces. Asha had two deep cuts across her cheek while Lebna was now blind from the left eye along with four deep gashes going down it.

I inhaled and turned around to face Kovu, Kion, Kiara, and over twenty other lionesses.

"Kellan. Move." Kovu's voice was deep and intimidating but I narrowed my eyes and stood my ground.

"You will not harm them...not while I'm here." I growled earning a mocking laugh from Kovu and a scoff from Kion.

"You're making a fool of yourself Kellan. Do us all a favor and stand aside." Kovu mocked me.

"No." I spat hearing a snarl from Kovu.

"Kovu!" Kiara yelled trotting over to her mate. Kovu's expression softened when she stepped forward while Kiara's hardened.

"This isn't the way we are. They're in need of a home that we can provide." She reprimanded and then looked over at the white lions behind me and smiled sweetly. Honestly. "We will have those cuts checked and you may stay in the PrideLands for as long as you see fit. We are all apart of the Great Circle of Life and it is only fair to share what we have with those in need. Come. We will have your living arrangements settled." She said quickly as she turned.

"Kiara-"

"You've done enough Kovu. They have a child...don't forget that my father spared you when he could have torn you apart." Her words were cold and harsh but it got to Kovu. Kiara then sighed and told her lionesses to be kind to the newcomers.

I released a sigh and turned to face my Pride members.

"Oh, Kellan." Asha whispered as she and Lololi rushed towards me and held me close. They cried and I couldn't help but release a few tears myself.

"Thank you, Kellan." Lebna spoke as he came closer and rubbed his forehead against my own.

After we finished our reunion, a thought came into my head.

"Hay Asha, where is my mom, and my dad" I said with a excitement. If Loli and lebna and asha were alive then maybe my parents were to.

"Kellan come here" she said as she walked closer over to me.

"Kellan I'm afraid us four are all that's left of our Pride" she said unsteadily.

"So, we're all that's left?" I asked, shocked.

Lebna replied with a somber nod.

Tears were threatening to flow once more. I couldn't let them see me like that again. The moment I needed to be strong, but I could not take it.

"I'm sorry. I need to take some time to process this," I said as I ran. I didn't stop running till I reached Pride Rock.

for some reason I had this urge to get to the top to watch the sun go down, Well, I always wanted to see how high I was able to climb.

I began to run again, as I ran past the Royal den Kali and Kovu were sitting out talking and Kovu tried to stop me but I did not let him. I began my climb up the rocky mountain, all the faces of the people i knew and loved flashed i tk my head but began to fade away, almost as if they were leaving.

I climbed up the rock as quick as I could. Not stopping till I reached the top. Once there, I couldn't hold my tears anymore as I broke down sobbing, laying my limp body over the edge of the rocky surface.

Besides Lololi and her family, everyone I ever knew and loved was gone. Never coming back. My mother, my father? Dead. My other friends besides Lololi? Dead. Dead. Dead.

As I sobbed to myself, I noticed someone was coming up behind me.

"Kali I don't want to talk please just leave me alone" I begged.

"Well I only came up here to help but ok" a older, deeper male voice responded back.

I turned my head over to see the lion I least expect, Kovu.

"Kellan what wrong" he said laying down next to me.

"Nothing you would understand" I snapped back in anger. I don't know why I was angry but being around Kovu fired me up.

"Well Kellan I want to tell you something you and I are a lot alike" he said ruffling my truff on my head.

"How are we alike" I asked confused.

"Well Kellan we both were outsiders as Cubs, our fur color is the same and everything, we are one Kellan" Kovu said looking at me.

"Kovu, I appreciate you coming up here and trying to help me but I really just want to be alone" I said looking away.

"Ok but if you need anything from now on, I will always be here for you buddy" he said, getting up and walking back down, leaving me alone, with my thoughts.

After a while of me sitting by myself, I heard more paws approaching my side.

"Kellan," I heard Mheetu's voice rumble.

"Leave me alone." I flopped my ears down.

"Nobody wants to be alone." He said making my ears perk up again. I felt both Mheetu sit on my left and Shanni sit on my right.

"Just go away!" I said raising my voice.

"Hey there, c'mon I want to help. We want to help you. I understand-"

"No! You don't understand how I feel!" I yelled letting tears form.

"I do know how you feel-"

"HOW!" I yelled.

"Because I lost my mother and father too," He said with a stern look and a soft voice. I didn't know what to say.

"My mother died from a dark sickness last year during summer. I never knew my father." He looked at me with a smile and sighed looking out.

"Well, would ya look at that sunset," Mheetu said, changing the subject, at my side with a sudden confident tone.

I turned my head to the beautiful array of colors, just looking at the sunset, at the highest point possible made me begin to feel a little better.

"Our little Precious cub will love it too." Shanni smiled. Looking at Mheetu.

"Kellan, how would you like to have a younger sibling?" Mheetu lowered his head so that we were eye to eye.

"How. I have no mother or father to have one," I began to teared up again.

"Yeah you do," Shanni said.

"This isn't funny-"

"We're right here." Mheetu said looking out to the sunset. I looked up to my left to see him mildly smiling. His eyes shifted down to me and he winked.

Mheetu and Shanni as ...Mom and Dad?

My heart skipped a beat. I backed up a bit shaking my head as if it were a dream.

Mheetu and Shanni smiled to me with kind hearts.

"Mama, Baba," I said. Shanni gasped and ran to me hugging me tight. Mheetu joined and nuzzled us tightly with glee.

After all they had happened I started to feel as if I was whole again. I had a family again.

"I'm a father," He whispered to himself, but fortunately I heard. He had me. They both have me now. And I have them. Their son, Kellan. Kellan, the son of Prince Mheetu and Princess Shanni.

Prince Kellan! I like the sound of that.

"And what's better, you'll have a little sibling in three months time...I'm pregnant." Shanni pulled away to give the news.

I smiled wider and jumped around with glee laughing with joy and running to my parents.

My Parents.

An hour passed and Mheetu-uh-I mean...Dad, put me on his back. I yawned tiredly and slowly felt my eyes closing. As I closed my eyes I wasn't quite asleep yet.

"Oh look at him. Our baby boy Kellan." Shanni giggled.

"We have a son," he laughed with joy," My boy Kellan. Prince Kellan. I feel that will stick to us."

He thought so too! Like father like son I suppose.

I shifted my head to the other side and yawned again opening my eyes. I smiled to a large shining star that granted my wish of being with one humble happy family. I knew that star was the one and only Mufasa, looking down on me, making sure we are all safe and sound.

Thank you guys for the endless support, it means the world to me. But none of this would have happened if it weren't for the help of two very talented people, you know who you are. I love each and everyone of you, thanks again guys, and PEACE!


	5. Quick Update

Hey Everyone, I'm so sorry that I've been so inactive for so long, but I'm back!

News... My 5th chapter is so close to being done, and since i owe you guys ill give yo the chapter name.

DRUM ROLL PLEASE

...

...

...

...

Nightmare

Thanks guys, i'm hoping to get this next chapter out by Monday so stay tuned

PEACE!


	6. Nightmare

Kellan's POV:

I tried to grasps all the sleep I could before I had to wake up, Mheetu and Shanni said that they had a "surprise" for me or something.

"Kellan it's time to get up" Mheetu said pushing in on my stomach with his paw.

"Ugh please just five more minutes" I moaned, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes as I stretched out my legs, I felt like I've been asleep for ages, it must have been the fact that my muscles were still a little tense.

"Where is Shanni" I looked around noticing that she was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh she is out getting things all ready for today" Mheetu said with a grin plastered on his light furred face.

"Getting things ready, for what?" I said in confusion.

"You'll see soon enough Kellan" Mheetu said walking out of our den.

I was a little confused what Shanni was getting ready for, but I pushed it aside and walked out of our nice, chilled cave into the bright hot sun.

"Kellan, has anyone showed you how to pounce before?" Mheetu asked.

I knew how to pounce, my mother and father showed me how about a few weeks ago, but I knew Mheetu was trying to do this 'father' stuff so one little lie could not hurt.

"No, no one has ever shown me how to pounce or hunt for that matter" I said faking a frown while tipping my head down.

"Hey Kellan it's ok, I'm a pretty good teacher" he said perking my head up with his paw.

I knew that I had to make it look like I did not know what I was doing. This is going to be fun.

"Come over here Kellan" Mheetu said walking towards the tall grass.

I slowly past into the tall grass and wondered how I'm going to pull this off, do I just mess up? Or like make myself look like a fool, maybe I should just fall flat on my face.

"Ok Kellan, why don't you show me what you can do so I can see what I have to work with" Mheetu said smiling.

Well here goes nothing, I just hope I can act like I don't know what I'm doing. I really want Mheetu to feel like he's teaching me something.

"Ok here I go" I said, getting low to?the ground.

Once I thought I was low enough I slowly crawled over to a rock, climbed onto it, then instead of keeping my breathing quite, I exhaled really loudly, and jumped up into the air, and fell to the ground landing on my face.

" little buddy, are you ok, Shanni is going to kill me if you get hurt on our first day of having a son." Mheetu sounded worried, is Shanni really that scary?

"Kellan did you hurt anything?" Mheetu's body shot straight up like he had seen a ghost.

"Mheetu calm down, I just fell, that's all" I said calming him down. He seemed to loosen up.

Timeskip to later that day -

"Alright Kali, I've got you this time," I muttered under my breath, ready to pounce on my newly found best friend.

"Gotcha!" I yelled as I leaped out from the brush, only to find that Kali wasn't there. Though, I wasn't worried about that at the moment. What i was worried about was the mud puddle that was slightly below the rock I was on.

I sighed with relief, "that was close."

However, I heard something rustling in the tall grass behind me, i knew exactly what was going to happen, Kali had been stalking me, waiting for the perfect moment to pounce on me.

"GOTCHA!" Kali leapt out at from her hiding spot.

"No, Kali wait!" I tried to stop her, but it was too late. Kali rammed into me, sending us two falling into the mud puddle below.

"Bleh!" I spit out the mud that got in my mouth.

"Aww! Gross!" Kali cried.

"Kali!" I yelled in frustration.

"Sorry," Kali said sheepishly.

We both walked out of the puddle drenched in mud. I looked over at Kali who was shaking all the mud off of her fur, not her best idea because it got all over me.

"Kali stop your making it worse" I yelled.

"Sorry again" she repeated.

I turned around and sat down next to the puddle, looking at myself in the reflection, I do look like my dad, I have his eyes and his fur color, but I have my mother's heart. A tear fell from my muzzle, and landed in the puddle causing a ripple.

"Kellan I know what will cheer you up, let's go meet the King of Pride Rock" Kali said with light in her eyes.

"Wait I thought Kovu was king?" All these kings and queens are so hard to keep track of.

"No silly, they are next in line, right now the king and queen are Simba and Nala, my grandparents"

Kali boasted.

I looked at Kali with a confused expression, Simba? Who is that?

"Kali do you expect me to know who Simba is?" I told her.

"Kellan are you kidding me, you can't live in the Pride Lands and not know who Simba is, come on I'll take you to meet him."

I started to get up to go with her but again, she gave me that look like I was doing something wrong.

"What are you looking at?" I said tilting my head.

"You can't go meet Simba looking like….THAT" she said scanning my dirty fur.

"Ok I'll be right back I'll go clean myself off rig-" she cut me off before I could finish.

"Kellan go see Shanni, she'll know how to get you ready" Kali said pushing me back into my cave.

Who does she think she is anyway, I'm not that dirty was I?, I walked into the cave looking around for my Shanni, my paws felt so cool to the touch walking on the cave floor, after being in the sun all day, if feels really good.

Once I found her I began to tell her that I wanted to go meet Simba, and just as Kali did she looked at me, with her red and blue eyes scanning me.

"Kellan do you really think I'm going to let you go meet Simba looking like that?" She looked at me and began to walk closer.

"Uhh yeah kinda I don't think I'm that dirty" I said looking at my fur.

As I was looking over my not so dirty fur, Shanni reached out and grabbed me with her paw, bringing me to her fluffy chest. I wiggled and tried to get away but before I knew it, my bath had begun.

"Shanni" I whined as Shanni was licking my fur.

"What? You think you're going to see Simba looking like that? Nope, not on my watch" Shanni giggled before continuing to lick me clean.

"Alright, Mom, I think you got it all," I said.

"Kellan your fur is brown not black" Shanni said laughing.

"Mom you're messing up my fur" I whined, it took me quite a while to do my Maine the way I liked it.

"Kellan if you're going to go meet Simba I don't want you looking like you just got out of the mud" she laughed in between licks.

"Are you almost done" I could not wait any longer, and I don't think Kali could either she must have been still waiting outside.

"Yes Kellan just sit still" she said.

After I was done with my fur getting cleaned I quickly ran outside to go find Kali, but she was nowhere to be found, in the two days I've known her she's always around the corner somewhere but I'm guessing because I took so long that she must have went home.

Well I guess I'll have to visit with Simba tomorrow, I walked back into the cave and lied down in my usual spot, that is until either Shanni or Mheetu move me next to them.

I decided that it would be best to just try to sleep on my own.

"Kellan you look exhausted, you should come here and go to sleep" Shanni said.

I could not argue with her, she was right, these few days have been like a crazy river ride and must have really took it out of me.

I slowly got up and groggily walked over to Shanni and lied down next to her.

I put my head down and just before I closed my eyes I felt Shannis paw wrap around my belly as she pulled me into her chest.

I felt warm inside and could not fight the sleep anymore.

~Kellan's Dream~

The sun was shining and hitting my brown fur, I've been out here for a while and could not find anything, well I guess it's time to go back home.

"Mom I could not find any food, I'm sorry" I apologized once I came up to my mother.

"Kellan sweetie it's ok, your father has found a antelope so we have some food for a while" she said embracing me.

I could not contain my excitement, I had not eaten for at least a day and I was starving. I jumped up onto my mom's back and started to laugh and play with her.

After what seemed like only a few minutes my father walked in and just like my mother had told me he had a antelope with him. I knew that this meal would be to die for.

We sat around the carcass and dug in like we had always done, once we had finished our meal my dad and I went for a walk.

My dad always had this secret place we would always go to and just talk or relax, it was the only flowing river in the Out lands, after about a few minutes of walking my father and I looked down at our reflection from the flowing water.

"Kellan, I want you to know something that you must keep close to your heart." My father said looking at the sun setting.

"Yeah what is it sad?" I asked.

"I want you to look down at your reflection, and look how similar you and I look, I want you to know that even if me and your mother are no less Niger around we will always be with you, right in here"

He said putting his paw on my heart.

"But won't we be together forever?" I responded with a innocent look.

"Yes Kellan, me and your mother will be with you whether we are down here or up there" we both looked up to the sky.

Was he talking about the Kings of the past? Maybe but I looked up at my father and walked into his chest nuzzling him.

"I love you dad" I whispered.

My dad just stood still not saying a word, after a while I decided to look up at him, I walked away from his chest and turned back around to face him.

But everything was gone, my dad was nowhere in sight, what the heck is going on?

"KELLAN HELP ME PLEASE" a voice howled like death in my ears.

I quickly turned around to find my mother being tackled by a few bigger lions, she was being attacked!.

"Mom get up" I yelled, starting to run up to her.

"NOOOOO STAY BACK, YOU LOST YOUR CHANCE, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT." She screamed, the force of her voice pushed me back onto my back.

I watched in horror as the lion began to rip my mother into pieces, until she was no more…

Then darkness began to enclose on me… I felt like I was falling, deeper and deeper into the darkness.

Why did I not save her? It's all my fault, it should have been me.

I sat there in the dark waiting for it to consume my body.

"Kellan….. Wake….. Up" a voice echoed from the darkness. But I did not want to move. I just let the voice's keep calling my name, hoping that this nightmare would end soon.

 **A/N Hey guys, thx for all of the support, sorry for not posting in awhile but I've been super busy with school and my school play (Narnia) and I just wanted to get a chapter out as soon as possible. If you guys have any suggestions or if you want your character in this story, just fav this story and follow me and send me your OC**

 **I love you guys and like always**

 **PEACE!**


	7. The Rescue

Oh come on Kellan! It'll be fun! You do know what fun means right?" Lololi's dark blue eyes looked into my own crystal blue pair as she continued to pester me about playing tag with her, Kali, and Mzuri.

I rolled my eyes, "I know what fun is, Loli, I just don't wanna play right now."

"Please? Come on, we're not cubs forever you know?" She begged once more. I scrunched up my eyebrows and stuck my tongue out at her. She giggled and pushed me with her white paw.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud, Kellan!" Kali said as she got closer to us. Oh great, just what I needed. Another girl to burst my personal bubble.

"I'm not a stick in the mud!"

"Oh yeah? Then prove it!" Mzuri spoke, the confidence in her finally becoming lose the more she grew comfortable around me.

"I don't have to prove anything." I growled and grumpily turned my head to the side to not have to look at the three lionesses any longer.

Then, out of nowhere, something warm, wet, and prickly, touched the side of my right cheek and swiped up. I gasped and jumped away from it. When I turned to see what happened, Lololi, Kali, and Mzuri were all cackling at the disgusting thing Lololi just did. She licked my cheek! That's so gross!

"You're dead, Lololi!" I said as I crouched.

"Oh no, I'm so scared," she mocked "catch me if you can!" She yelled before dashing towards the waterhole with Kali and Mzuri laughing behind her. I laughed silently before leaping and running behind them. My paws kicking up the dry hot dirt underneath me.

Maybe playing tag won't be so bad.

"Kellan, you've been resting forever, let's play some more" Kali and Lololi said simultaneously.

"Alright I'm coming, but I'm not it" I said beginning to get up from my resting place.

As I got up to go play some more, something caught my attention, or maybe a noise?

My ears twitched a few times making my paws stop moving and press softly against the ground.

"Kellan? Is everything alright?" Lololi asked coming closer to me. I gave her a small nod before hearing yet another voice coming from the distance.

"Did you hear that?" I asked now becoming a bit curious.

"Hear what?" Lololi asked sitting her unique pale body beside me.

"Shh," I whispered before perking my ears up, "listen." I encouraged making her scoff at me but she raised her ears and stood beside me.

"Oh come on, you didn't hurt your paw now did you?" Kali teased me as she padded her way towards us with Mzuri at her side.

I flicked my ears back and glared at her. She flicked her own rimmed ears back and gave me a toothy grin before she perked her ears back up and looked around.

"What was that?" She asked moving her ears every which way.

"It sounded like someone yelling for help." Mzuri said, her brown eyes searching the plains where we stood.

"Help!" My whole body moved to the left, that's where the sound is coming from.

"Come on!" I yelled before springing over the three lionesses and landing firmly on the ground and then easily running towards the sound.

"Kellan! Wait!" Lololi yelled as she chased after me.

"Sh-shouldn't we tell my father?" Kali huffed and puffed as she ran with us.

"What's he going to do that we can't?" I exclaimed, my head looking forward and my nose up in the air in case a scent came up.

"Well, we're cubs! We can't do much!" Mzuri's squeaky voice yelled back making my roll my pale blue eyes.

"Take a risk for once!" I screamed back already annoyed by their lack of cooperation. But, I couldn't think of them right now. Someone needed our help and I sure as hell wasn't going to let these three stop me.

My paws and nose and ears had taken me to a place I'd never seen before. It was vast and the ground was cracked from the heat of the sun.

"Kellan, we're far from our borders...nobody's here. Please, let's go back and-" Mzuri began only to be cut off by a young male voice yelling for help.

I quickly turned and noticed claw marks dug deep into the mud. My eyes bulged as I quickly padded over and noticed a young cub clinging onto the side of the ravine. The water inches from his tail.

"Hey!," I yelled causing the completely brown cub to look up and look eyes with me. His emerald green eyes filled with tears. "Hold on! We'll get you out of there!"

"Please, hurry! I-I can't hold on for much longer!" He pleaded as the water splashed harshly against his back making his gasp and cough.

"Lololi, Kali, Mzuri look for some type of branch!" I ordered as I look around myself. They all nodded and ran towards the grass or clawed away at a dead tree until one of the branches snapped.

"Here!" Kali yelled as she helped her cousin and Lololi bring over the large branch. I quickly grabbed it with my teeth and ran towards the dangling cub.

"Cub! Take hold!" I yelled as I lowered the branch to him.

"My paws caught in this root! I can't move it!" He whimpered back as he struggled to pull his dark paw free. It looked bloody and malformed.

"Don't move it so much, we'll figure out another way!" Lololi yelled back with an assuring smile though I knew she was as scared as we all were. The dark cub nodded his head and allowed more tears to escape his eyes before beginning to bite at the root entrapping his paw.

I groaned and looked around before noticing the ravine has some steady rocks I could hop onto and make it to the cub easily, free him, and get him on dry ground in less than five minutes.

"What are you thinking, Kell?" Lololi asked now at my side with worry in her dark blue eyes. I smiled and quickly padded away from her and made it to the other side of the ravine with ease before leaping into the closest bolder.

"Kellan!" The three of them yelled at once causing me to momentarily lose my balance and slip.

"Agh!" I yelled clawing at the bolder hearing them scrape against it made me cringe but I quickly scrambled to the top of it. I sighed and shot a glare at the three lionesses that were the cause of my almost death. They all sighed with relief before they nodded and all began to speak to the cub. I groaned and leaped onto the next bolder with ease and I continued to do so until I was two hops from being right next to the cub.

"Hey, kid, you got a name?" I asked as I slowly got closer to him. He whimpered and looked down at the water.

"Hey, no, no, no, don't look down. Just-just look at me. Everything is going to be fine." He gulped and nodded before answering my question.

"Ikkane," he whimpered before licking his dry rounded nose.

"I'm Kellan, now Ikkane, I need you to move as much as you can to your right so I can have enough space beside you." He nodded and did so before I leaped onto the muddy surface he was on.

"Don't. Move." I demanded before wrapping my teeth against the damned root and after a few chops I was able to free his paw.

"Ah!" He yelled as he slipped back but I quickly caught him by the scruff of the neck catching him in time. I sighed with relief and flicked my ears back hearing the girls all yelling with excitement.

"Alright, Kellan! Come on up!" Kali yelled down and I rolled my eyes at her obvious words. I smiled nonetheless and began to claw my way through the mud. Just as I was inches from the top of the ledge I felt the ground beneath me tremble.

"K-Kellan?" Ikkane whimpered knowing just how badly this could go. My eyes widened as the water got closer to us and sucked up all the mud beneath us. I gasped and began to run up the mud only to slip back down to the same spot I was before.

"Kellan!" I heard the girls shriek but I decided not to pay attention to them.

"Get ready." I mumbled to Ikkane before throwing him up in the air and luckily Lololi took hold of him with her own jaws before I myself leaped up just before the water made it to me.

"Th-thank you...you saved my life." The cub sniffled before running towards me and rested his dark body against my chest.

"You're safe now, Ikkane." I assured him as I wrapped my paw against his skinny little back.

"We should go tell my father about this." Kali said earning nods all around.

"Hop on my back, little guy." I offered and he quickly jumped on and cuddled into my fluffy back.

"You did good today, Kell." Lololi blushed before giving my cheek a quick lick. My whole body froze and I gulped down hard at the sudden sweet gesture.

"Th-thanks, Loli," I blushed making her giggle as we walked side by side with Kali and Mzuri goofing around as they reenacted "Kellan saves the day" as they called it.

It's been a long, yet interesting, day filled with excitement and fear. Lololi, Kali, Mzuri, and I all helped Ikkane walk safely over to Pride Rock where Simba and Nala accepted him with open paws. He was much younger than us and was in no way able to take care of himself just yet. He will be staying there for a while until his family is found if not I suppose the Pridelands will be his new home.

After some time of relaxing, Lololi pursued me to go for a walk with her. We passed along side one another, in silence, admiring our company and the sunset. Lololi giggled once we reached the water hole and darted inside, drenching me in the process. I laughed and shook my fur before slowly dipping my paws inside.

"Oh come on, Kell! Let's have some fun, just like old times!" She giggled again floating on her back as she did.

"This is so unnatural." I cringed feeling the mud seep between my toes.

"Kellan," I lifted my gaze and sighed seeing Lololi walk up to me. Her pale fur releasing droplets of water as she grew closer to me.

"Yeah?"

"You miss them, don't you?" She asked now in front of me. I was only a bit taller than she was. Her ancestors didn't allow for short genes to enter her bloodline. She was the tallest lioness I knew.

"Everyday," I sighed once more before turning and exiting the shallow end of the waterhole. She followed behind me and shook herself dry before she went and sat beside me.

"I wish I could bring them all back, Kell," I scoffed and rested my head against my dark paw. "I do. They were like my own parents." A pang of jealousy washed over me. She got to have her family, with a sibling on the way, while I got left with nothing.

"You know you're not alone right?" I raised a brow and raised my head.

"My parents are dead, Lololi. I'm pretty sure that means I'm alone." I flicked my ears back.

"No," she flicked her own ears back before retorting, "you have me and my family. You've even got Mheetu and Shanni with their cub on their way. Sure, they're a little on the eccentric side but they were kind enough to accept you into their family regardless of the consequences. You're loved, Kellan."

My ears teared up at her last statement and quickly gave her cheek a lick. Her dark blue eyes grew large before she blushed slightly and smiled.

"We-we should get back now." She stuttered before she lifted herself up. I nodded once before following suit.

"Hey, Loli?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," I smiled before rubbing my forehead against hers. She giggled before tapping my shoulder with her paw and running away. I chuckled before running after her.

She always had a way to make my worst days the best and I would always appreciate her for it.


End file.
